Doctor's Orders Chase
by RockinRathbone'sGal x
Summary: Space: the final frontier. These are the voyages of the starship Enterprise. Her ongoing mission: to explore strange new worlds, to seek out new life-forms and new civilizations; to boldly go where no one has gone before. McCoy hadn't smiled properly since his divorce, but ever since the blue-eyed cadet known as Marilyn introduced herself on the shuttle, he'd been smiling more.
1. Star-Fleet Recruits

**Disclaimer: I do not own/ and am not linked to the Star Trek franchise in any way, nor do I own the characters or plot lines from the adapted movie, I however own the rights to my OC's Marilyn and Kiera.**

**An - **This is the first time I've posted or even attempted a Star Trek Story; so if you have any ideas of what you would like to see … let me know ?

**An +1 - **I'm trying to collate ideas for a J.T Kirk/Oc story as well, but I'm not entirely sure what way to go, I have two ideas so far, so if you want to give me a little hand, send me a PM please

**Hope you enjoy this, as Bones is my all time favourite character, and Karl Urban - do I have to say anything else ?**

**P.P.S - Just because I have posted another story doesn't mean I've abandonned my other stories. **

R&R, No Flames Please  
RRG x

* * *

**Chapter One  
**'**Star-Fleet Recruits'**

The rhythmical knock on her apartment door caused Marilyn's gaze to snap up from her packing for her travel back to Star Fleet in the morning. She walked down the carpeted hall from her bedroom towards the front door, for the first time in a while she didn't have to stand on her tip-toes to see through the peep-hole, her heels gave her the extra height. Rolling her eyes, she yanked open her door, only to be met with the mischievous smirk that belonged to James Tiberius Kirk, her _- which she was reconsidering- _best friend.

"You're really late," She stated, moving out of the way to let him into her apartment, Jim simply laughed before throwing himself down onto her couch, her first thought was that he was drunk, "Jim, you were supposed to be here two hours ago,"

"Nice to see you too Mars," Jim replied, his jaw dropping slightly as he looked up at his best friend, he'd never seen her so dressed up before - normally it was a pair of jeans and whatever top she could find - but here she stood, in a royal blue cropped kimono top and a pair of almost leather pants, "Wow, when did you grow up ?"

"I'm twenty two Jim !" Marilyn exclaimed rolling her eyes at him, however she then looked back at him more carefully, he had definitely changed over the last year, he'd grown up - a bit - he'd gotten taller, she knew that much and his eyes seemed a lot more blue, "And don't you start with the _'__nice to see you__'_crap! I've been here for at least three months, and this is the first time you've even mad an effort to get back to me-"

"I'm sorry," Jim cut her off with a shrug, his interruption caused her to raise her eyebrow at him in almost shock, he'd never apologised, well unless he really meant it or wanted something.

"Really ?" She questioned intent on dragging his apology out for as long as possible, she walked back towards her bedroom to finish packing. They were supposed to be going out to celebrate her last night of 'freedom' before she went back to Starfleet to finish her last three years of training, but now she didn't feel like even being in the same room as him.

Hearing footsteps behind her, she knew they weren't finished, she kept her head down, grabbing the crease-free clothes from her bed, "Do you really think I enjoyed phoning Sam every day to hear him lie to me ?"

Jim cringed slightly remembering how many times his older brother had told him that she had called, begging for him to at least call her back, in fairness, he was going to call her back but -

"No," He muttered almost like a child, watching as she angrily threw her stuff into her bags, he knew for a fact that she'd re-pack her belongings in the morning when she was less pissed off, although it did make him feel guilty knowing it was him that had pissed her off so much, "We could still go out if you wanted ? The night is -" he paused to check his watch, "Young-ish,"

She turned to look at him with a pointed glare, her almost grey eyes clouded by anger but what seemed to be sadness, "And pray tell, why I would want to go **anywhere **with you Jim ?"

"Because, you're my best friend," He tried, however seeing the look in her eyes he groaned, "Because you are going away for another three years, and I **doubt** I'm **ever** going to see you again after that because you'll be in **space**,"

The anger seemed to wash away from her eyes, "Is that why you've been avoiding me ?"

When he didn't answer her, or even meet her eye she smacked him on the arm with one of her boots, "You know I'll miss you too ! But it's not like I won't have my com, or a stamp or - Hell ! - Jim you could visit me in San Francisco as much as you wanted,"

Jim shrugged, "I'll leave you alone if you want to finish your packing, I'll even take you to the shipyard tomorrow morning if you want,"

"Let me grab my coat," Marilyn smiled, walking over into her - almost bare - closet grabbing her leather jacket and the bundle of money she had left out for the night, "Let's go get that drink before I change my mind,"

* * *

**The Shipyard Bar **

Marilyn sat alone at the bar, she had been for the last two hours whilst Jim flounced around - already quite drunk - flirting with whatever woman he could, leaving her to sit nursing her seemingly endless glass of Jack Daniels. Her natural brown curls fell over her shoulder, the ends resting on the bar in front of her as she took another sip, the ice cube pressing against her lip.

"You alrigh' Hun ?" Lew asked, causing Marilyn to smile as she looked up at her old boss, "Stars and Strips ! Marilyn Chase, how did I not know you were back in town ?"

"Probably cause Jim wasn't shouting it from the rooftops," She laughed, "It is good to see you though Lew,"

"Want a top up then on the old Jack ?" Lew questioned, Marilyn laughed gently and nodded, "So, I take it your heading out with these cadets tomorrow ?"

"You know it," Marilyn sighed almost dreamily, "Just three more years to go and I'll have my commander status and training complete,"

Lew whistled impressed, "And let me guess, you're going for that fancy new ship they're building over on Riverside Shipyard, the USS … What's it called ?"

"The USS Enterprise," Marilyn replied almost dreamily, "And of course ! I would rather be sent to the brig of the USS Hood than not serve on the Enterprise,"

"Well do us proud," Lew commented as he topped off the girl's glass, before turning to a stunning woman brandishing the Starfleet Cadet uniform, unlike Marilyn, "What can I getcha ?"

"Hi," Uhura smiled, picking up one of the menus from beside Marilyn, the brunette looked up with a fond smile, she'd become rather good friends with Uhura during the last year, "I'd like a Klabnian Fire Tea, three Budweiser Classics, two Cardassian Sunrises and-"

"You've got to try the Slusho," Marilyn piped up causing Uhura to look down at her with a surprise but bright smile, "It's the best,"

"Alright, the Slusho Mix and whatever this lovely lady is drinking," She smiled, "Thank you, I forgot you lived around here, how've you enjoyed tim-"

"That's a lot of drinks for one woman," Jim commented leaning on the bar, causing Marilyn to roll her eyes as she quickly downed the remainders of her glass as Lew placed another one in front of her.

"Add another two shots of Jack," Uhura added, "Straight up,"

"Make that three," Jim stated, not even noticing that it was Marilyn beside the dark eyed woman, infact the memory that she was out with him had escaped him slightly, "Her shot's are on me,"

"Her shots are on her," Uhura corrected, "Thanks but no thanks,"

Marilyn patted the black-haired woman's arm gently, causing Uhura to look over at her, "He's gonna keep pestering you, you know that right ?"

"Don't you at least want to know my name before you reject me completely ?" Jim slurred slightly, then from her sharp movement, he noticed Marilyn beside her, "Who's your friend ?"

"You're intolerable," Marilyn growled, knocking back yet another glass, before looking up at Lew signalling for him to pour her another, the bartender hesitated before handing her the refill, trying to keep count on how many she had consumed in the last two hours.

"I'm fine without it," Uhura smirked.

"You are fine without it," Jim commented with the cocky smile, that Marilyn hoped wouldn't get him into trouble, she liked her top and certainly wasn't in the mood to be wiping blood off of it, never mind him, "It's Jim, Jim Kirk, if you don't tell me your name, I'm gonna have to make one up,"

"It's Uhura," She replied, handing Marilyn the glass of Jack she had bought for her, with an almost tipsy smile, Marilyn held up the two glasses in front of her deciding which one she wanted to drink first.

"Uhura !" Jim grinned, "No way ! That's the name I was gonna make up for you, Uhura what ?"

"Just Uhura," She replied watching her Starfleet made friend drink another glass, knowing this was indeed the Jim Kirk, Marilyn had spoke about at the Academy, and although she spoke about him in a fond light, she did mention that he was a drunken flirt.

"They don't have last names in your world ?" Jim slurred once again, he then proceeded to move in between Marilyn and Uhura, Marilyn sighed knowing this could only end badly, "Excuse me beautiful, so, you're a cadet, you're studying, what's your focus ?"

"I can't believe you still have a focus," Marilyn sighed wiping her purple lipstick off of the rim of the glass, Jim looked down at her with a smirk before bumping shoulders with her, he smiled slightly seeing the smile appear on her face, he knew fine well she couldn't hold a grudge against him, they were 'family'.

"Xenolinguistics," Uhura replied, "You have no idea what that means do you ?"

"The study of Alien Languages," Jim replied, "Morphology, Phonology, Syntax, it means you've got a very talented tongue,"

"I'm impressed," Uhura replied, "For a moment there, I thought you were just a dumb hick - Sorry Mari - who only had sex with farm animals,"

"Well not only," Jim smirked.

"This townie isn't bothering you ladies right ?" Jason - one of the trainee Security cadets- questioned standing behind Jim so that Marilyn and Uhura could look up at him, looking over the woman that was more than likely to be in charge of him some day, he smirked, "How you doin' Mars, lookin' good,"

"Ugh ! Bite me," Marilyn spat turning back to her drink causing Jim to scowl before turning round to face the cadet.

"Oh beyond belief," Uhura replied handing a glass of water over to Marilyn, "But it's nothing I can't handle,"

"You could handle me," Jim smirked, "That's an invitation,"

"Hey," Jason stated, "You better mind your manners,"

"Relax cupcake," Jim chuckled, "It was a joke,"

"Hey farm-boy," Jason said roughly, grabbing Jim by the shoulder, "Maybe you can't count but there are four of us and one of you,"

"Men," Marilyn warned the trainee officer, causing him and his friends to gulp, "Now guys this doesn't have to go so-"

"So get some more guys then it'll be an even fight," Jim cut her off, lightly slapping the side of Jason's face, causing her to groan she knew he had pushed the last button. With one swift move, Jason had punched Jim square in the jaw.

"Guys !" Uhura yelled, "Stop it !"

Having sobered up, to the best of her ability, Marilyn hopped down off of her bar stool turning to look at Uhura who stood with her lips pressed into a firm line, however Jim had already sent the cadet hurtling into a table, "Guys ! Knock it off right now !"

However, the two women's yells of protest didn't stop the rest of the cadets moving in on him, Marilyn didn't worry much knowing that Jim knew how to fight as if it was a second nature to him, although he didn't know when to quit.

"Guys !" Marilyn yelled louder, more authority in her voice, "He's had enough ! You've proved your point !"

A sharp whistle resembling that of a communicator signal onboard a USS vessel, caused the cadet to freeze his fist held up ready to strike Jim again who was already lying on the table blood dripping from his burst nose and split lip. Lew tapped on Marilyn's shoulder handing her a wet cloth and dry tissues.

"Outside," Admiral Pike stated, "All of you, now !"

"Yes sir," The cadets in the bar saluted, hurrying out of the brightly lit bar.

"You alright son ?" Admiral Pike questioned looking down at Jim.

"You can whistle really loud," Jim slurred looking at him upside down, "You know that ?"

"Jim," Marilyn groaned, "You can't go anywhere without getting into some sort of fight can you ?"

Admiral Pike arched his brow as the brunette moved in stumbling on her heels slightly, grabbing the bloody and slurring boy by the lapels of his leather jacket before hauling him into one of the seats that hadn't been turned over in the scuffle, "Cadet Chase ?"

"Aye sir," Marilyn replied with a quick salute, "I'll leave in a second sir, I need to clean him up, he won't do it in his state,"

"Carry on," Pike smiled as she wiped away the blood from his face, Pike couldn't help but chuckle inwardly at the way Jim was watching her, it was obvious the girl was something special to him.

"You alright Jim ?" She asked looking up at him, his blue eyes met hers, "James Tiberius Kirk not speaking ? Is it my birthday or something,"

"Sorry Mars," Jim muttered, as she continued to wipe off the blood gently.

"Nothin' to be sorry for blondie," Marilyn laughed, handing him the left over tissues, "Now shove these up your nose before I make them tampons,"

"Yes Ma'am," Jim laughed slightly, before groaning at his forming headache, Marilyn laid her hand in against his cheek, "You let me off way to easy,"

"That's because you're my ride tomorrow," She laughed kissing his cheek, "Now talk to Admiral Pike, I'll be over at the bar,"

"You know I couldn't believe it when I heard who you were," Admiral Pike stated as he sat down across from Jim, Marilyn rose from her crouch and moved to turn away, "Cadet Chase, you can remain present,"

"Aye sir," She replied, taking a seat beside Jim before taking a tentative sip of her water.

"And who am I Admiral Pike ?" Jim asked.

"Your father's son," Pike replied, "For my dissertation, I was assigned the USS Kelvin, something I admired about your dad - both of you - they didn't believe in no-win scenarios,"

"He sure learned his lesson," Jim stated, pulling out the now blood soaked tissue, Marilyn elbowed him harshly in the ribs, "Ow !"

"Deserved it !" Marilyn shot back.

"Well, it depend on how you define winning, you're here aren't you ?" Pike argued, "You know the instinct to leap without looking, that was his nature to, and in my opinion it's something Starfleet has lost,"

"Why are you talking to me man ?" Jim asked with a chuckle.

"Cause I looked up your file, while you were drooling on the floor," Pike replied, causing Marilyn to look up from her hands that were spotted with Jim's blood, "Your aptitude tests are off the charts, so what is it ? You like being the only genius-level repeat offender in the Midwest ?"

"Maybe I love it," Jim mumbled.

"So your dad dies, you can settle for a less-than-ordinary life," Pike began, "Or do you feel like you were meant for something better ? Like Miss Chase over here - Something special ? Enlist in Starfleet,"

"Enlist ?" Jim chuckled, "You guys must be way down on your recruiting quota for this month, besides you already got Mari !"

"If you're half the man your father was, Jim, Starfleet could use you," Pike commented looking over at Marilyn, as she sat looking over at Jim with a sad, almost lifeless look, something he would have to question her about when they returned to Starfleet, "You could be an officer in four years, you can have your own ship in eight, you understand what the Federation is don't you ? It's important - a peace keeping and humanitarian armada-"

"Are we done ?" Jim cut him off.

"I'm done," Admiral Pike said standing up, nodding in Marilyn's direction which she smiled in return, "Riverside Shipyard, shuttle for new recruits leaves tomorrow, 0800 hours, now your father was a captain of a starship for 12 minutes, he managed to save 800 lives, including Marilyn's, her mother's, your mother's and yours, I dare you to do better,"

"Admiral Pike," Marilyn stood wobbling a little, "I am really sorry about this sir,"

"Miss Chase," Pike smiled resting his hand on her shoulder, "It is alright, see you tomorrow at 0800 hours,"

"Aye sir," Marilyn saluted as she watched him leave, when he was out of sight, she turned to look at Jim who was watching her carefully, "I'm going home, you coming or are you staying here until Lew kicks you out ?"

* * *

**So that is the first chapter of 'Doctors orders; Chase' complete and posted … and I'm guessing read if you are reading this little end note.**

**What did you guys think of the first chapter, I'm not entirely sure what I think yet.**

**So if you could review - by pressing the button below - I'd be a very happy Trekie, although no flames please, constructive criticism yes.**

**Enjoy the rest of the story fellow Trekie's**

**RRG x**


	2. Southern Gent

**Disclaimer: I do not own/ and am not linked to the Star Trek franchise in any way, nor do I own the characters or plot lines from the adapted movie, I however own the rights to my OC****'****s Marilyn and Kiera.**

**An - If you are reading this thank you for choosing to continue reading this .. Oh ! McCoy's in this chapter =)**

* * *

**Chapter Two  
**'**Southern Gent'**

When Marilyn finally surfaced, she woke up to an empty couch, even though she had dumped Jim there with a blanket in the early hours of the morning. Marilyn ended up hitching a ride to the Shipyard from Lew, who happily dropped her off handing her all of her bags from the trunk of his car, before wishing her good luck.

She stood outside the shuttle, a to-go cup of coffee in her hands as she looked down at the heeled red ankle-boots. Lew had been kind enough to have prepared two cups of coffee for her, one for her to drink in the car and the one she had now. The brunette began to whistle an old tune, as she wondered if Jim would turn up, considering she had heard him mumble about it when she had retreated to her bedroom.

"Cadet Chase ?" Admiral Pike questioned looking over his shoulder at her, as she took another long drink of her coffee, "Are you alright ?"

"Aye sir," She replied with a smile before throwing her cup swiftly into one of the construction site trash cans, "I'm going to take my seat sir,"

She walked up the short flight of stairs before ducking under the low beam, walking past the trainee security cadets who wolf-whistled at her causing her to roll her eyes disgusted, they really didn't know when to quit, taking her seat where she had left her bags stowed underneath, she fixed her red blazer before locking in her harness straps.

"Chase ?" Uhura asked, bringing Marilyn out of her short thoughts, "You okay ?"

"Yeah," Marilyn smiled, "Totally fi-"

"Four years ? I'll do it in three ?"

Looking over at the door to the shuttle, a small smile broke out onto her face as her eyes landed on Jim, who clearly hadn't changed from the night before, the blood still evident on his t-shirt. Standing up at his normal height, Jim searched for Marilyn, finally his gaze landed on her in her tight fitted uniform, he smirked going to walk over to her, only to hit his head off of the low-hung beam, causing Marilyn to laugh as he took a seat beside her.

"What are you doin' here ?" Marilyn asked, moving to fix him with the straps of his harness, "Where did you go this morning ?"

"I went for a drive, cleared my head," Jim sighed before looking over at her with a smile, "He dared me,"

"Hmm fair enough," She agreed, rolling her eyes as Jim looked over at Uhura, "Don't,"

"Never did get that first name," Jim commented,

"You need a doctor," One of the officers commented, causing Marilyn to strain in her seat to see a man being ushered out of the bathroom.

"I told you people, I don't need a doctor damn it !" A southern accent replied, just as grouchy as the officer, the accent caused a blushing smile to appear on Marilyn's face, she was always a fan of the Southern twang, "I am a doctor,"

"You need to get back to your seat," The female officer commanded, grabbing the man by his arm.

"I had one in the bathroom, with no windows !" He argued, Marilyn raised her eyebrow realising the man either had a fear of flying or a fear of aircrafts.

"You need to get back to your seat now," She snapped her patience wearing thin, Jim watched on with his eyebrow raised, whilst Marilyn looked on intrigued by the man, taking in the scruffy brown haired man in front of her, the rugged look was kinda handsome in her books.

"Ooh," Jim cooed in her ear, "Mari thinks psychopath is cute,"

"Shut it Jim," Marilyn blushed, as the pair moved to stand in front of them.

"I suffer from aviaphobia," The man told her, "It means fear of dying in something that flies,"

"Sir for your own safety, sit down !" The officer warned, "Or I'll make you sit down,"

"Fine," He stated, taking the empty seat beside Marilyn, which caused Jim - out of instinct - to nudge Marilyn in the arm repetitively with a smirk, as she rolled her eyes moving to the side slightly to give the man space to fix his harness.

"Thank you," The officer stated, flashing a glance over at Marilyn who simply smiled, before watching the officer return to her post at the front of the shuttle.

_"__This is Captain Pike, we__'__ve been cleared for take off,__"_

"I may throw up on ya' doll," The man beside her warned, causing Marilyn to raise her eyebrow at him, however she couldn't help at smile shyly at him, she mentally punched herself, she must have looked like a school-girl.

"I'd rather you didn't," Marilyn smiled patting his arm, "I kinda like this skirt, but I think you'll be alright, these things are pretty safe,"

"Don't pander to me kid, one tiny crack in the hull and our blood boils in 13 seconds, a solar flare might crop up and cook us in our seats, and wait til you're sitting pretty with a case on Andorian shingles, see if you're still so relaxed when your eyeballs are bleeding," He rambled, causing Jim to sigh slightly whilst Marilyn wondered if this guy was all there, mentally, "Space is disease and danger wrapped in darkness and silence,"

"Well I hate to break this to you," Jim stated, "But Starfleet operates in Space,"

"Yeah, well I got nowhere else left to go," He stated opening the lid to his small hip-flask, "The ex-wife took the whole damn planet in the divorce, all I got left is my bones,"

Turning to the two cadets, Leonard held the flask out to them; to his surprise the brunette beside him took the flask from him with a smile. This was the first time he properly got a look at her, something about her made him just want to smile, she had her hair draped over one of her shoulders accenting the creamy colour of her skin, she took a slow swig of the contents, without a cringe, before handing it to the blonde beside her, "Marilyn Chase,"

"Jim Kirk," The blue-eyed man beside her smirked before taking a drink from the flask, hiding the cringe as the whiskey hit his tongue before handing it back to him.

"McCoy," He stated, "Leonard McCoy,"

About an hour into the gentle journey, Jim fell asleep leaving Marilyn to drum her fingers off of her skirt covered thighs catching Leonard's attention, he turned to her with a half-smile, causing her to smile up at him, "You alright ?"

"Next to a beautiful woman, I'm perfect," He replied, realising how odd that must have sounded to someone he had just met, however to his surprise she just laughed blushing slightly, "So you and blondie ?"

"No !" Marilyn gasped, thankful that Jim was asleep, "We're just really good friends, we grew up with each other, practically brother and sister,"

"Ah," Leonard hmm'ed turning to peak out of the window past the shoulder of the cadet in front of him, "So you got family kid ?"

"My dad died on the USS Kelvin and my mom is back in Iowa," Marilyn replied with a smile, her response caused Leonard to raise his eyebrow at how easily she answered him "What about you apart from the ex-wife ?"

"I got a little girl, Joanna," Leonard replied with a smile, "She's three, she doesn't know whats going on, just that Daddy's going up into space,"

"I bet she's adorable," Marilyn smiled, "You look pretty young to be a dad though,"

_Are you flirting with this guy ?! Seriously !? Since when do you flirt with anyone _Marilyn thought to herself, laughing slightly.

"Ha," Leonard laughed, "Little lady you are a really bad flirt, I'm twenty eight,"

"Who said I was flirting," She shot back with a smile, "I'm twenty two, about a week or so older than Jim,"

"Damn I feel old," Leonard laughed, even though he knew he was only six years older than her,

"Don't be daft !" She laughed brightly catching sight of Uhura sitting watching them with a knowing smile, "What you studying then ?"

"Oh I'm a certified doctor, although I apparently need more training and god knows what else before they'll let me on a starship," He explained, "What about you ? Let me guess, Linguistics ?"

"No actually," She replied with a smirk, "Advanced weaponry, engineering and computer science,"

"Wow," Leonard said impressed, "Now I know to never judge a book by it's cover Miss Chase,"

"Now you know better Dr. McCoy," She laughed.

The rest of the journey to San Francisco flew by uneventfully, apart from Jim waking up and managing to almost throw up, his hangover coming into play a bit more. Marilyn unclasped her harness before standing up and stretching, her heeled boots clicking off of the metal floor of the shuttle, Leonard smirked handing her up her two duffle bags, causing her to smile, "Thank you,"

"Not a problem," He replied, causing Jim to raise his eyebrow wondering what he had missed when he was asleep, he sat wondering if they were just being friendly or if Marilyn had finally learned to flirt with guys.

"Right," Marilyn smiled as they stepped off the shuttle into the sun, "I need to be off back to my room, hopefully I won't get lost again,"

"You've been here for a year," Jim laughed giving her a tight hug, causing her to join him laughing, "You'll be fine,"

"Yeah, yeah," She smiled, "So, I'll see you around, maybe even get a drink or something when you're settled in there is an awesome bar on campus, plus I can show you two around later if you want,"

"Bye," Both men chorused following the new recruits, whilst Marilyn walked off through the campus grounds to the main campus living quarters, punching in her code, she stepped in the doors, pressing the button for the 18th floor. The hypo-lift whizzed by the floors before opening again, letting her step out into the hall of her floor.

"Lynnie !" Gaila exclaimed, seeing her step out of the lift, "How was your leave ?!"

"It was a'right," She sighed, "How was yours ?"

"Pretty damn boring !" The Orion replied still smiling as Uhura stepped out behind Marilyn having clambered out of the second hypo-lift, "Hi Nyota,"

"Hello Gaila, Marilyn," Uhura smiled, before turning to Marilyn with her eyebrow raised, "So who was the handsome mouth-breather you were making eyes at on the shuttle ?"

"You finally got a man ?!" Gaila exclaimed excitedly, causing Marilyn to shake her head quickly.

"No !" She complained, "And I wasn't making eyes at McCoy, I just liked the accent alright ?"

"Yeah, yeah Mars," Uhura replied, as Marilyn's door slid open revealing the trainee psychiatrist cadet that Marilyn shared a room with, "Good afternoon Kiera,"

"Oh you're finally here !" Kiera beamed, her white blonde hair bouncing around her face in short curls, "How was your time back home ? The room is just as tidy as it was when you left ! I even got some of that Whisky stu-"

"Kiera breath," Marilyn laughed, "It's good to see you to,"

As Marilyn waved goodbye to Uhura and Gaila, she stepped into her own quarters smiling as Kiera rushed off into the kitchen, ever since they had become room-mates they had hit it off, even though Marilyn was almost hot-headed and Kiera was bright and bubbly.

"So what did you do on your time away ?" Kiera asked appearing in the 'living room' two glasses in her hands, which straight away Marilyn noted as Whisky.

"I went to see my mom, saw my best friend, got him out of a bar fight, um went swimming - a lot, " Marilyn laughed, taking a sip from the glass, a smile appearing on her lips, "Kiera, you are the best,"

"I know," The blonde smiled, causing Marilyn to laugh.

* * *

**A Good Few Hours Later**

"Are you sure you don't want to come out with Gaila and I ?" Kiera asked standing in front of the mirror smoothing down her body-con blue dress, whilst Marilyn lounged on her bed, now dressed in her yoga pants and one of Jim's many over-sized t-shirts that she had managed to steal over the years, a book on torpedoes resting on her lap as she read.

"I'm sure Ki," Marilyn replied with a smile as she raised her eyes from her book briefly, "I'm just gonna stay in and relax, I have a lecture at 0800 tomorrow, and I want to be there without a hangover,"

"Okay okay," Kiera smiled as Gaila was buzzed into their room, dressed in a short but not so revealing silver dress and platform heels, "You look pretty Gaila !"

"So do you," Gaila replied, before turning to look at Marilyn, "You're seriously not coming out with us ! It's our first night back and your in reading ? You and Uhura are no fun !"

However, before Marilyn was able to say anything else, the buzzer sounded from her door, pushing herself up from her bed making sure not to loose her spot in her book, she sauntered over to the door, pressing the intercom, "Marilyn speaking,"

"Thank God this is your room," Leonard sounded over the intercom, causing Marilyn to raise her eyebrow, "Mind if I join your company, your bud ditched me for some navigator at a bar,"

Laughing, Marilyn opened the door for him, smiling as she noticed how more relaxed he looked now that he ha settled into the campus, moving aside she let him in, however she had forgot the two girls were in the other room, and groaned realising the teasing she was going to get.

"Oh so now we know why you aren't coming out tonight Mari," Kiera teased, setting sights on Marilyn and the man accompanying her,

"Oh is this the Leonard that Uhura said you were making eyes at ?" Gaila asked excitedly causing Marilyn to blush looking down at her bare feet, as Leonard looked down at her with a chuckle, "Lovely to meet you, I'm Gaila and this is Kiera, and we are going to get out of your hair incase we are interrupting,"

"You are so embarrassing !" Marilyn hissed as she ushered the pair out of the door, both girls laughed, "I just met him today ! He's a friend you Muppets !"

"Mhmmm" Gaila smirked, "Whatever you say Mari, have a nice night,"

When the door shut over, Marilyn groaned tempted to bang her head off of the wall, but hearing Leonard chuckle she walked back into the room, seeing him analyse the back of the Jack Daniels bottle, "A woman after my own heart,"

"I'm addicted to it," She admitted, "Not that I'm an alcoholic !"

"I got that," Leonard laughed, as he handed her the bottle watching as she poured two glasses.

"So Jim ditched you for a navigator trainee then ?" She asked laughing handing him a glass as she sat opposite him on the other couch, "Was she blonde or a red-head,"

"No I actually think her hair was black, I couldn't see very well," Leonard replied,

"Basically you weren't paying attention," She accused.

"Pretty much,"

* * *

**An - Okay, this is way more shorter than I was going to do it, however I just thought I want to get to the middle of the story quicker than I was going to do it meaning I can progress Bones & Marilyn****'****s relationship better **

**Sorry if you guys aren****'****t enjoying this**

**R&R No Flames please **

**RRG x **


	3. Some Recognition

**Disclaimer: I do not own/ and am not linked to the Star Trek franchise in any way, nor do I own the characters or plot lines from the adapted movie, I however own the rights to my OC****'****s Marilyn and Kiera.  
**

**An - Thank you so much for the warm reception to this story, it means a lot, thank you very much to the first three people to review the story, one Guest, squidkid137 & Crystal-Guardian-Wolf-967  
**

**An 2 - I'm not very sure on this chapter, I don't know if it makes Marilyn seem far to 'Mary-Sue' or if it seems unbelievable, but I have had discussions back-and-forth with Beta's and they seem to think it's alright.**

**An 3 - If you have anything you'd like to see in the upcoming chapters, PM me !**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter**  
**RRG x**

* * *

**Chapter Three  
****'Some Recognition'**

_**Two Years Later**_

Tapping her pencil rapidly off of her notebook, Marilyn sat in the middle of the almost deserted library, taking her final page of notes on the warp core system, which confused the other cadets beside her as her electronic pad lay beside her on the table. She had her hair bundled up on top of her head in a messy bun, curls falling down to frame her face.

It was fair to say over the last two years, she had been working her ass off, passing the majority her tests, even managing to gain an impressive mark on her dissertation on advanced war-head technology.

"What'cha doing ?" Jim questioned leaning over her shoulder, almost scaring her half to death, the shriek that escaped her lips caused the blonde to double over in laughter,

"So not funny Jim !" She sighed, looking up at him "I'm studying, something you should be doing too!"

"Hey ! I studied _**all**_ last night," He defended, sitting down beside her.

"I mean useful stuff not some woman's anatomy !" She shot back causing a couple of the female cadets to laugh from the table over.

"Oh that's a low blow," Jim chuckled sitting down beside her, "But if you don't mind me asking, how _is_ the little crush you got on Bones going ?"

Marilyn blushed, she had grown to have a little, tiny - actually not that small - crush on the doctor, "I don't have a crush on him Jim, we've been over this at least a hundred times !"

"Yeah yeah," Jim waved it off, "It's obvious !"

"It can't be obvious if it doesn't exist !" She shot back, in more of a hushed tone as she noticed Leonard walk in through the main library doors, she automatically sat up straighter in her seat, causing Jim to burst out laughing, "Shut up ! Shu- Hey Bones,"

"Hi Mari, Jim," Leonard acknowledged sitting down across from them, laughing at all the books sprawled out across the table, "Got enough books there ?"

"You and Jim seem to forget that unlike you I need to study my ass off," She grumbled brushing her curl out of her face,

"Come on Mars," Leonard smiled leaning across the table, putting his hand over hers, "You're the brightest cadet here, you are gonna be amazing, you're already pre-"

Leonard cut himself off with a cough, looking back over to Marilyn and Jim, he found Jim smirking at him whilst Marilyn was smiling looking down at the table. A small blush forming over her cheeks, she laughed slightly before meeting his eye again; she stood up making her way around to his side of the table, "Thank you Bones, shame Mr. Kirk over there isn't as sweet as you,"

Jim's eyes nearly popped out of his head as he watched Marilyn kiss Leonard's cheek, _he was right ! He was so right ! _"Whoa ! PDA ! PDA !"

"Cadet Marilyn Chase ?" Admiral Barnett announced having stepped into the library, looking around for the brunette cadet.

Having heard her name being called, Marilyn turned to look over at where the tall African-decent Admiral was stood, she saluted, "Aye sir ?"

"You are hear by called in front of council," He announced, causing her to look down at Leonard in panic, he just shrugged looking over at Jim who was equally as confused, the rest of the cadets all murmured amongst themselves, "Now Cadet ! Assembly hall alpha-B,"

"Yes sir," She replied shakily grabbing her hat from the chair beside her, shoving it on her head having pulled her bobble out, before turning to Jim, "Can you shove my stuff into my bag, I'll be back as soon as I figure out what the hell is going on,"

"Sure thing Lyn," Jim replied, "Good luck,"

"Ha !" She laughed sarcastically, before looking at the blonde sincerely, "Thanks,"

Both men watched as Marilyn walked off following Admiral Barnett, they could see she was panicking from the way she was walking, instead of her normally confident posture, she was walking with her head hung low, her hands shoved into her blazer pockets.

"She looks petrified," Leonard commented, turning back to Jim as Marilyn disappeared out of his line sight, although when he turned back Jim was looking at him with a smirk, "What ?"

"You're pretty damn amazing darlin'" Jim mocked, trying to imitate his accent, however, his attempt just made Leonard laugh.

"Knock it off Jim," Leonard laughed, "I wonder why she is being pulled in front of council,"

"Wanna go wait for her outside the Assembly hall ?" Jim asked, trying to keep the knowing smile off of his face as he slid all of her belongings back inside her over-the-body-bag.

"Let's go see what all the fuss is over, "Leonard agreed.

* * *

**Assembly Hall Alpha-B**

Marilyn wiped her sweating palms down onto her skirt, as she stood at the podium in the center of the main floor, the first three rows of the Assembly hall, filled with the Captains, Commanders, Admirals and Lieutenant Commanders of Starfleet, and in front of her was the Academy Board, "Cadet, identify yourself to the room,"

She cleared her throat, leaning towards the mic slightly, "Cadet Marilyn Chase, Weapons, Computer Science and Engineering Student, Identification MC2233A,"

"Thank you Cadet Chase," Admiral Barnett replied with a smile, "At ease Cadet, you are not in trouble,"

"Alright," Marilyn sighed slightly, "Sir, permission to speak freely ?"

"Granted Cadet," Admiral Eckler granted, from beside Barnett, smiling warmly at the female cadet.

"May I ask why I am here ?" Marilyn questioned, "I am in the midst of studying for my qualifier in the next couple of months, this time is precious,"

Admiral Barnett laughed, "Cadet Chase, my colleague is going to read a quote from a recommendation that was submitted two months ago, then I shall call forward said author of this recommendation, for the proceedings,"

Marilyn raised her eyebrow slightly, she wasn't aware of any recommendations that had been submitted with anything to do with her, nor did she understand why the heck she had been called in front of a full board over a report.

"_With accurate knowledge of fields set at advanced weaponry, computer science, engineering; inclusive of warp-core technology and full-starship systems, Cadet Marilyn Chase is a potent asset to the Federation of Starfleet, I as commander, here by asses her details for rank, cadet to commander," _Admiral Eckler read out from the padd, causing Marilyn to gasp, she was desperate to know who had even wrote it never mind the fact that she was in front of council to be considered for ranking at Commander.

"Ma'am," Admiral Barnett addressed, "Are you aware that this report had been produced ?"

"No sir," Marilyn replied, she was still trying to process the idea of being ranked at Commander.

"Commander Spock," Admiral Eckler bellowed, Marilyn's eyes widened, "Step forward please,"

Marilyn turned to watch as the Vulcan made his way forward to the opposing podium, she had to fight the smile that was threatening to break out across her lips as she suddenly stood straighter.

"Commander Spock," Admiral Barnett addressed, "You submitted this recommendation on top of the review made by Admiral Christopher Pike; you believe that this cadet has the capability and knowledge to be assigned rank one year early ?"

"Indeed," Spock responded, whilst Marilyn looked over her shoulder searching for the man who had wrote her review in the first place, she smiled when her eyes landed on Pike who smiled back at her, "I believe the cadet has the potential to be a potent member of the Federation under Commander rank,"

"Very well Commander," Admiral Barnett commented, Marilyn looked down at her boots before back up at the board in front of her, her nerves niggling away in the pit of her stomach, she almost felt sick, "Cadet Chase, step forward for the proceedings,"

"Aye sir," Marilyn re-plied moving to the center of the main floor, her legs feeling like jelly, however she managed to keep herself upright as she watched the board stand up in front of her.

"Cadet Marilyn Chase, with your knowledge and capabilities, on top of your review and recommendation, we appoint you with rank of Commander," Admiral Eckler announced, "Congratulations,"

"This ranking will be certified upon completion of your courses chosen for the remainder of your time in Star Fleet training," Admiral Barnett explained, as she nodded along like a bobble-head, "Your ranking will also be certified when you are assigned to one of our many starships, do you understand ?"

"Aye sir," Marilyn shot back,

"Then congratulations Commander," Admiral Barnett finished, saluting at her, to which she returned.

As the room began to filter out, Marilyn gripped the podium slightly regaining the breath she didn't know she had been holding, she couldn't believe what had just happened, she had received a rank that it normally took people four years or more to get. She turned on her heels, before tapping the Vulcan Commander on his shoulder, "Commander Spock, I just wanted to thank you for the recommendation,"

"Vulcan's cannot lie Commander," Spock replied looking down at the brunette, he knew that she was a friend of Nyota Uhura's although that was not the reason for her rank, she deserved her rank.

"Thank you," She beamed, watching as the Vulcan walked away from her, however she laughed slightly knowing of the _**'secret-relationship' **_between her friend and the Vulcan.

"Congratulations Commander," Admiral Pike commented as he approached her, "Your father would be so proud,"

"Thank you sir," She replied, knowing that she now shared the same status her dad had when he was a member of Starfleet, "I hope he would be,"

"I know I'm certainly proud," Pike smiled, "Now I believe there is two young men who are waiting rather impatiently for you outside in the hall,"

"Oh God," Marilyn sighed knowing he was talking about Jim and Leonard, "Have they caused any problems ?"

"No," Pike laughed, "They are just incredibly concerned, Admiral Barnett did cause a bit of an uproar within the Cadet's about your 'Council'"

"Am I excused Sir ?" She questioned, Pike nodded.

"You are excused," He replied.

Marilyn 'calmly' walked from the Assembly hall, however, once she was out of sight from the members of Starfleet, she broke out in a sprint - well as much as she could in her ankle boots - looking about for the two men in question. Although, she wasn't exactly being careful, and managed to run smack bang into Leonard, causing him to catch her around the waist before she fell.

"Careful there," He chuckled, seeing the bright grin on her face, "Take it council wasn't so petrifying,"

"I -uh - it - um," She stammered slightly as Jim returned from flirting with two of the trainee computer science students - to see Leonard's arms wrapped around Marilyn's waist, he smirked, placing a mental bet that the two would be together - or something along those lines - within the next two years.

"What I miss ?" He questioned, causing the pair to jump apart.

"Mars was about to explain what happened during the Council," Leonard replied, turning to look at her waiting for her to explain.

"They gave me my commander status," She beamed practically jumping up and down from excitement, both men's jaws dropped looking at her in shock, it was very rare for a cadet to be given rank before their fourth year in the academy, "Be more excited !"

"Congratulations Mari," Jim said amazed scooping her up into his arms before spinning her around causing her to almost choke on her laughter, "You're gonna be an awesome commander, quite a sexy little title,"

"Shut up you !" Marilyn laughed punching his shoulder playfully.

"Yeah, congratulations Mars," Leonard agreed, however his eyebrow shot up as she flung her arms around him hugging him tightly, he smiled slightly rubbing her back, "You'll do great,"

"Commander Chase," She said stepping back with a smile, "It has a ring to it … don't you think ?"

"Commander Marilyn Chase," Jim and Leonard echoed with a smirk, "Join us for a drink ?"

* * *

**So I know this chapter probably wasn't the best, but I wanted to do a sort of filler to give a little bit of a background to Marilyn like how she got her rank and status ect, as well as more depth to Bones and Marilyn's relationship. This is also the beginning of Spock and Marilyn's 'friendship' as he is the one who influenced her rank.**

**I hope this chapter didn't make her into a mary-sue that was not my intention, we shall be back to the normal plot line in the next chapter.**

**R&R No Flames Please**  
**RRG x**


	4. The Night Before the Storm

**Disclaimer: I do not own/ and am not linked to the Star Trek franchise in any way, nor do I own the characters or plot lines from the adapted movie, I however own the rights to my OC****'****s Marilyn and Kiera.**

**AN - This is the fourth chapter, as you can probably tell, and now we are getting into the meaty part of the story - so to speak - you will begin to recognise more and more of the plot lines from here on in.**

**An 2 - Oh ! In this chapter 'SPOILERS' you get to see Bones' side to the 'relationship'**

**Thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter**

**Hope you enjoy it**  
**RRG X**

* * *

**Chapter Four  
The Night Before the Storm**

_**One Year Later **_

"Why are you so happy ?" Leonard questioned as he walked down from one of the lecture halls, with Jim at his side, the Georgia born man couldn't help but smile as his dark brown eyes landed on the now dressed in 'Commander Grey' Marilyn, who stood waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs having been let out of her meeting with the now properly instated Captain Pike.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Jim smirked.

"No," Leonard replied rolling his eyes slightly, "I don't suppose you do,"

"Hello Ladies," Jim smirked as two of the Cadets walked past him, of course, he still flirted with nearly any female that would catch his eye, Marilyn couldn't deny that he had tuned it down, a little - not a lot - but a little, okay that's a lie and she knew it. "I'm taking the test again,"

"You gotta be kidding me ?!" Leonard exclaimed, causing Marilyn to raise her eyebrow at them as they got closer to the bottom of the stairs, even though she could already had an idea to what it was all about.

"Yeah, tomorrow morning," Jim explained, as they finally reached Marilyn who was watching the two slightly confused as to what the hell was going on, "And I want you to be there, you too Mari,"

"You know I've got better things to do than watch you embarrass yourself for a third time," Leonard told him, whilst Marilyn walked along side them smiling at the different cadets as they walked past, not really paying any attention to the men beside her, "I'm a Doctor Jim, I'm busy,"

"What are we talkin' about ?" Marilyn asked, already having a faint idea of what they were talking about although she wanted some confirmation on the whole situation, plus she was being 'polite'.

"Bones, it doesn't bother you that no one's ever passed the test ?" Jim questioned, Marilyn rolled her eyes, that was confirmation enough for her.

"Jim," Marilyn sighed, crossing her arms across her chest as she walked, stealing a quick glance down at her grey ankle boots with a scowl, "It's the Kobayashi Maru, nobody passes the test,"

"And no one goes back for seconds," Leonard added, "Let alone thirds !"

"I gotta study," Jim said waving the pair off causing them both to roll their eyes,

"Which means _**either**_ sleeping with Gaila or the blonde girl in the room across the hall from me," Marilyn chuckled slightly running her hand through her untamed her, Leonard suddenly laughed from beside her causing her to raise her eyebrow at him, "Somethin' funny Leo ?"

"You know him far to well," Leonard chuckled, smiling a little considering in the last year or so she had left the nickname 'Bones' to the side and only used it when he pissed her off and resorted to calling him 'Leo' instead, "So, plans for tonight Commander ?"

"I was going to go out to some bar that just opened on Campus," Marilyn laughed, "But I can't be bothered now that my wing-man is off to sleep with his latest conquest, what about you Doctor ?"

"Study probably," Leonard sighed, "Got a load of new diseases to look over,"

"How about, we either go out for a drink or you can come up to my quarters and crack open the bottle of Jack that I got hidden away thanks to Kiera ?" Marilyn offered, Leonard smirked, he had missed spending the nights drinking Jack Daniels with her whilst Jim went out to find his latest lady friend.

"Sure thing," Leonard smirked, "What time ?"

"Um 1900 hours ?" Marilyn suggested, having become accustom to the daft Starfleet regulated time, basically the old military systems from the 2000s, "See you then ?"

"See ya' then," Leonard smirked.

They both went their separate ways, however Marilyn couldn't help the small red blush that was creeping up her cheeks, she had to admit 'crushing' on someone wasn't fun and trying to come up with a cover story on why she hadn't dated since she came back to the Academy three years ago was incredibly difficult, she now went under the fact 'She was too busy'.

There was no denying that in the back of her head, she knew that nothing would happen, they were best friends and with Jim around the teasing would be worse that it was now, but it was a nice thought - that was something knew for certain.

Leonard quickened his step, a small scowl now etched over his features, he hadn't been like that before his divorce, and even then it was _**forced smiles **_half the time, - but - around Marilyn it was a genuine smile, which made a difference to his attitude, he couldn't deny he was still a grouchy _'old' _man, but it worried him. He hadn't felt _**'that' **_way about anyone for a long time, then she swoops in and he's like a teen all over again, he just shook his head smirking continuing his walk back to his living quarters. 

* * *

**Later on that Evening**

Marilyn laughed dancing about her living quarters with the old rock music roaming through the old-radio speakers. Kiera was sitting on the couch watching her through amused eyes, Marilyn certainly had dressed-up for just a night in drinking, she was twirling around 'head-banging' in light denim skinny jeans brandished with 'rips', a light blue cropped jumper that covered her arms but showed a slither of her stomach, and she had an extra inch or a half of height due to the suede blue heels.

"So what is this about just a 'quiet night' in ?" Kiera questioned raising her eyebrow at her room-mate who was fishing the bottles of Jack Daniels out of the cupboard that both girls stored their secret supplies of alcohol.

"It is," Marilyn laughed looking over at her, only to see Kiera looking at her not believing a word she was saying, "Leo and I are just having a night in whilst Jim spends the night with Gaila,"

"Alright," Kiera shrugged, "I'll believe you but you don't look like your having a quiet night in 'Miss eyeliner and mascara',"

"Will you just leave me alone," Marilyn begged slightly looking over her shoulder at the blonde who just smiled going back to her book on linguistics that was perched on her lap, "I thought you were going out with that guy in your class, the one with the oddly shaped head,"

"That **is** my boyfriend you are talking about," Kiera shot back, "And respect your elders young lady !"

"Your three months older than me," Marilyn argued laughing as Kiera stood up smoothing down her form-fitting red dress, "You look lovely, knock him dead Ki,"

"Mhmmm," Kiera rolled her eyes pulling on her black lace blazer, before folding over the page on her book, "Now, I might not be back til tomorrow so don't do anything I wouldn't do,"

"You can't say those two things in the same sentence, you do know that right ?" Marilyn asked, hearing the buzzer sound on the door, "Come in ! "

"What if that was a complete stranger !?" Kiera demanded slipping on her red heels, looking at Marilyn with her hands pressed in against her hips a scowl present across her rosy coloured lips.

"It's not a complete stranger," Marilyn laughed, she seemed to have a '_**serious' **_case of the giggles, "It's just Leo,"

"And what _**if it **_wasn't !" Kiera repeated trying to get the point across even though both girls knew there was no actual point to her story, "So - Hi Bones,"

"Evenin' Kiera," Leonard smiled seeing Marilyn's room mate heading towards the door past him, "Hot date ?"

"When do I not ?" She laughed smiling at the Southern Gent, "Have a good night you two !"

"You too Ki !" Marilyn yelled from the kitchen, letting Leonard know where she was, kicking off his 'Starfleet approved' boots, he walked around the corner into their main living area which consisted of two beds, a large and small couch, a coffee table and a couple of other bits-and-bobs.

"Wow ! You have the worst taste in music ever," Leonard commented as he joined her in the kitchen, he found himself shouting over the music, however she just rolled her eyes turning the radio right down.

"Hey ! Rock music was the best in its day," Marilyn defended pouring them both a glass,

"Yeah," Leonard agreed, "_In it's day," _

"Oh hush up you !" She laughed handing him the glass, "Is it just me that whenever we have a night in, we drink ?"

"We have that in common," Leonard chuckled as they both kicked their legs up on the couches, "Reckon Jim's enjoying himself ?"

"Probably, I mean come on it's Gaila, I've lived two doors down from her and Uhura for the last four years," Marilyn laughed heartily, "She likes her men, like she likes her wine, any kind,"

"Wow," Leonard replied looking at his glass, "Lucky Jim,"

"_Lucky Jim _?" Marilyn scoffed, "Repetitive one-night stands aren't always the best thing in the world, neither is being a womaniser,"

"Fair enough Darlin'" Leonard agreed, there was something else he had taken to, calling her 'Darlin', he smirked taking a drink of the Whiskey, "So share,"

"Share what ?" She asked with her eyebrow raised.

"Anything I don't know about you yet ?" He replied watching as she bit her lip slightly, he gulped to himself, drinking with her in a close proximity with her dressed like that, - after a three year - whatever he could call it. "I _already_ know your favourite colour through to your favourite weapon,"

"**Damn** you pay attention !" She grumbled running her hands through the loose curled ends of her hair, careful not to muck up the bow she had constructed out of hair, "Um I'm the spitting image of my mom,"

"You've told me that," Leonard laughed, "And you've told me how many times Jim hit on your mom as a kid, and how many times his older brother hit on you as well"

"My dad had the chance to get on the shuttle along with my mom, Jim's mom and myself, but decided that if George wasn't leaving the Kelvin that he couldn't leave either," Marilyn told him, causing her to sigh lightly, "I just have all my mom's old pictures,"

"Mars," Leonard sighed seeing that speaking about her dad upset her, "You don't need to tell me about him,"

"I **like **talking about him," She whispered, "It just hurts sometimes, I miss him although I never knew him, mom never re-married, she said it wasn't worth it, her heart was left on the Kelvin with my dad,"

"Apart from the part that stayed with you ?" Leonard added causing her to laugh, "What ?"

"Since when are you so cheesy ?" She asked smiling,

"I guess I just am," Leonard shrugged as the second bottle of Jack hit the floor just as the door to the living quarters slid open revealing Jim, clutching all of his clothes - minus his grey boxers which he was thankfully still wearing - to his chest, "_**What the hell happened to you **_?"

"Uhura kicked me out," He replied with a shrug grabbing a beer from Marilyn's fridge before sitting beside her on the couch, she raised her eyebrow at him as he just sat there half-naked, Jim looked over at her, realising she was still looking at him, "Can I help you ?"

"Are you planning on putting your clothes back on ?" She questioned.

"Nope," Jim shot back taking a long drink of his beer, "Why ? Is my muscular physique making you uncomfortable Miss Chase ?"

"Not at all Jim," She laughed rolling her eyes, "Not at freaking all,"

* * *

**Yet again probably not the best chapter but I gave it ago, lucky for me - if you think my 'make-up a story' part is shit - the actual story kicks in after this even though I said it was going to be in this chapter.**

**R&R No Flames Please**  
**RRG x**


	5. Tests and Answers

**Chapter Five  
'Tests and Answers' **

**The Kobayashi Maru Simulation **

Marilyn sat a seat along from Leonard as she assimilated the position of Tactics Officer, which was part of her weapons training, she knew exactly what to do, however, she was sitting down with a hangover from the night before which wasn't helping her in the simulation.

"We are receiving a distress signal from the USS Kobayashi Maru," Uhura stated, "The ship has lost power and is stranded, Starfleet Command has ordered us to rescue them,"

"Starfleet Command has ordered us to rescue them, Captain," Jim corrected, causing both Leonard and Marilyn to look at each other before rolling their eyes, an alarm beeped from the panel in front of them both.

"Two Klingon vessels have entered the Neutral Zone," Leonard stated, "And are locking weapons on us,"

"That's okay," Jim replied.

"That's okay ?" Marilyn asked turning to look at the in-simulation Captain with her eyebrow raised,

"Yeah," Jim replied winking at her, "Don't worry about it,"

"Three more Klingon war birds, decloacking and targeting our ship," Leonard informed him, "I don't suppose this is a problem either,"

"They're firing," Marilyn spoke up, "_Captain,"_

"Alert Medical Bay to prepare to receive all crew members from the damaged ship," Jim instructed.

"And how do you expect us to rescue them when we're surrounded by Kilngons ?" Uhura questioned, before hissing, "Captain,"

"Alert Medical," Jim repeated, as the alarms began to wail causing Marilyn to groan slightly, the wailing wasn't exactly helping her headache, she silently wished Leonard had one of his hyposprays with him,

"Our ship is being hit," Leonard spoke up, "Shields at 60%"

"I understand," Jim replied.

"Well should we, _I don't know_, fire back ?" Marilyn snapped looking over her shoulder at her very cocky best friend, who now had an apple in his hand, yet again he grinned at her before carrying on with his apple.

"No," Jim smiled.

"Of course not," Marilyn bit out; however as s distorted beep echoed through the simulation deck, Marilyn looked down at the screen in front of her as it began to frazzle, blacking out along with the lights of the simulation, "What have **you** done ?"

"Hmm," Jim smirked, turning to Marilyn who was watching him carefully, "Prepare to fire on the Klingon Warbirds,"

"Yes sir," Marilyn replied, tapping the different screens in front of her, linking down to the weapons deck just in the middle of Engineering,

"Jim, their shields are still up," Leonard commented.

"Are they ?" Jim asked taking a large bite of his apple.

"No," Leonard replied, as the panel beeped, "They're not,"

"Fire on all enemy ships, Miss Chase," Jim instructed, "One photon each should do, let's not waste ammunition,"

"Yes Captain, Targets locked, and acquired on all Warbirds, Firing" Marilyn sighed doing as she was asked, before looking up at the screens as the holographic ships exploded in front of them, she couldn't believe her eyes, Jim had actually won the un-winnable Kobayashi Maru test that Spock himself had designed, "All ships destroyed Captain ?"

"Begin rescue of the stranded crew," Jim commanded, before standing up, "So ! We've managed to eliminate all enemy ships, no one onboard was injured, and the successful rescue of the Kobayashi Maru crew is underway,"

* * *

"This session has been called to resolve a troubling matter," Admiral Barnett explained to the full room of Cadets and commanding officers; as soon as the meeting was called Marilyn knew automatically that it was about Jim winning the stupid Kobayashi Maru test, to which she knew fine well he cheated in, "James T. Kirk step forward,"

"Cadet Kirk, evidence has been submitted to this council," Admiral Eckler took over causing Marilyn to roll her eyes looking over from her seat at the end of the aisle at her best friend, Jim still trying to keep an 'innocent' look about him as he stood up making his way forward, "Suggesting that you _**violated **_the ethical code of conduct pursuant to Regulation 17.43 of the Starfleet code,"

"Is there anything you care to say before we begin, sir ?" Admiral Barnett questioned.

"Yes," Jim stated, "I believe I have the right to face my accuser directly,"

Marilyn looked down to the other side as Spock stood to his feet, she sighed - _of course _- "This is Commander Spock, he is one of our most distinguished graduates, he's programmed the Kobayashi Maru exam for the last four years, Commander ?"

"Cadet Kirk," Spock addressed him "You somehow managed to install and activate a subroutine in the programming code, thereby changing the conditions of the test,"

"Your point being ?" Jim asked

"In academic vernacular," Admiral Barnett replied, "You cheated,"

Jim scoffed, causing Marilyn and Leonard to look over at each other both with worry in their eyes to what was going to happen to Jim after the council was adjourned, "Let me ask you something, I think we all know the answer to, the test itself is a **cheat**, isn't it ? I mean you programmed it to be un-winnable,"

"Your argument precludes the possibility of no-win scenario," Spock countered,

"I don't believe in no-win scenarios," Jim replied.

"Then not only did you violate the rules," Spock explained, "You also failed to understand the principal lesson,"

"Please enlighten me," Jim stated,

"You of all people should know, Cadet Kirk," Spock began causing Marilyn's gaze to snap down to the Commander her eyebrow raised, "A captain cannot cheat death,"

As soon as the words left the Vulcan's mouth, Marilyn's jaw dropped, she looked over at Uhura who looked back at the brunette with a sympathetic glance only to receive an anger filled glare in return although the translator knew that it wasn't aimed at her but at the Commander at the front of the room. Swallowing harshly, Leonard looked along the line of cadets noticing that Marilyn's hand was curled into a fist on top of her grey skirt.

"I of all people ?" Jim asked,

"Your father," Spock replied, 'unknowingly' pushing all the wrong buttons as Jim's hand curled into a fist at the side of his leg whilst Marilyn's nails had begun to dig into the palm of her hands, "Your father, Lieutenant George Kirk assumed command of his vessel before being killed in action, did he not ?"

"I don't think you like the fact that I beat your test," Jim sighed in response.

"Furthermore, you have failed to divine the purpose of the test," Spock continued.

"Enlighten me again," Jim said his voice slightly harsher causing Marilyn to sit up a bit straighter in her seat.

"The purpose is to experience fear, fear in the face of certain death," Spock replied, "To accept that fear, and maintain control of oneself and one's crew, this is a quality expected in every Starfleet Captain,"

"Excuse me sir," One of the Messengers stated moving over to the boards oval desk, causing Marilyn to bow her head slightly a sigh escaping her lips, out of the corner of her eye she saw Leonard looking over at her.

"Are you alright ?" He mouthed, she smiled slightly nodding at him.

"We have received a distress signal from Vulcan," Admiral Barnett announced causing the cadets to look between themselves, "With our primary fleet engaged in the Laurentian system, I hereby order all cadets to report to Hangar one immediately, Dismissed,"

Pushing herself out of her seat, Marilyn ran down the stairs as quickly as she could in her boots, to stand next to Jim her hand on his forearm with a concerned look on her face, he simply flashed a quick smile down at her to show that he was okay, "Who was that pointy eared bastard ?"

"I don't know, "Leonard replied, before shrugging, "But I like him,"

* * *

The three stood along side each other as they watched the chief officer in front of them read off of a padd; reading off the names of the cadets or appointed ranks and their starship of service, Marilyn stood nervously hoping at least she would be on the same ship as either Kiera, Gaila, Uhura, Leonard or even Jim.

" _Mackenzie USS Hood ! Rader USS Antares ! McCoy USS Enterprise ! Chase USS Enterprise, Dismissed !"_

"He didn't call my name," Jim stated, walking past Leonard and Marilyn to follow the commander who had read out the assigned ships., "Commander ? Sir, you didn't call my name, Kirk. James T."

"Kirk, you are on academic suspension," The commander replied, the mention of the commander reminded Marilyn that now she was assigned to a ship that her rank was official, "That means you're grounded until the Academy Board rules,"

"Jim, the board will rule in your favour," Leonard stated, "Most likely,"

"Jim" Marilyn sighed, "We gotta go,"

"Yeah," Jim sighed, pulling the smaller brunette into a tight hug, before whispering in against her hair, "Please be careful Mari, okay ? Be careful,"

"I will be," She replied kissing his cheek,

"Go," Jim said shaking Leonard's hand, "Be safe,"

Both Marilyn and Leonard turned around walking towards the assigned shuttle that would take them to the USS Enterprise, however, Marilyn looked over her shoulder to where Jim was standing looking all pathetic, not sure exactly what to do with himself, "Go get him, I'll get the seats,"

"Rodger that," Leonard replied walking off to get Jim, dragging him by the arm to one of the abandoned medical supply offices, whilst Marilyn walked up to the shuttle, smiling at one of the other commanders.

"Weapons Commander Chase," He saluted, before reading off of the padd, the use of 'Weapons Commander' confused her, she really wished they informed her of when they decided to change her titles, the commander raised his eyebrow, feeling as if he was explaining to a child, "You've been assigned tactical officer of the USS Enterprise,"

"Oh," She replied; still confused, "Okay,"

"Welcome aboard ma'am" The Commander stated. She stepped aboard the shuttle finding the three empty seats in the middle, she sat down slap back in the middle of the three, her head lolling back onto the seat as she waited to see what Leonard could possibly have came up with to get Jim onboard the ship.

"Kirk, James T." The same commander read off causing Marilyn to rise up out of her seat to look towards the door, "He is not cleared for duty aboard the Enterprise,"

"Medical code states the treatment and transport of a patient is to be determined at the discretion of his attending physician, which is me," Leonard explained, his southern accent coming out more pronounced causing Marilyn to smirk, "So I'm taking Mr. Kirk aboard, or would you like to explain to Captain Pike why the Enterprise warped off into a crisis without one of it's senior medical officers ?"

The Commander sighed, before nodding, "As you were,"

"As you were," Leonard corrected, as he dragged Jim on board the shuttle.

As soon as the two men stepped on board the shuttle, Marilyn walked over to them throwing Jim's other arm over her shoulder, seeing that he was heavily sweating, "What did you do to him ?"

"A favour," Leonard replied hauling Jim into a seat, Marilyn sitting on the other side of him, her hand pressed against his clammy forehead with a concerned look.

"You call this a favour ?" She asked frustrated seeing the state Jim was in, Leonard turned round to look at her with his eyebrow raised.

"Either this or leave him to look pathetic," He shot back, "What would you have rathered _Commander _?"

"That he wasn't having a reaction to a freakin' vaccine !" She snapped, "_Doctor,"_

"I may throw up on you," Jim grumbled to the pair, his panting voice brought them out of their short-lived argument, Marilyn wiped her hand down on her skirt before rubbing his arm.

Jim continued to pant and focused his attention on the back of the chair in front of him whilst Leonard stared out of the window, Marilyn, however sat looking off towards the front of the shuttle, in a 'huff' to put it lightly, she was internally fuming, _how could he inject someone without checking the bloody background kn- never mind that ! What the hell did he inject him with ?!_

"Jim, Mars," Leonard spoke up, "You've got to look at this,"

"Look," The doctor repeated, causing the Iowa raised pair to look out of the window at the base were all the star ships were docked, Marilyn felt her jaw drop slightly, this was the kind of think she'd dreamt of since she was a little girl and now she was looking straight at it.

* * *

**Ladies, Gentlemen … Whoever else is reading … that is chapter five complete and I only started this about a week or so ago.**

**I hope you are enjoying this story, I am really starting to enjoy writing this for you.**

**R&R No Flames Please**  
**RRG x**


	6. The Storm

**Disclaimer: I do not own/ and am not linked to the Star Trek franchise in any way, nor do I own the characters or plot lines from the adapted movie, I however own the rights to my OC****'****s Marilyn and Kiera.  
**

**An - Can I just clear this up here before anyone has a bit of an upset; The position of 'Tactical Officer' aboard a Starfleet vessel is in charge of all defensive & offensive weapons aboard a ship, as well as running drills ect. This position is normally carried out by the same person who carries out the role of 'Chief of Security' as well as second or third officer of the ship, and has a position of rank above Lieutenant. **

**An 2 - I love the fact I have my regular reviewers but some other feed back would be nice, don't get me wrong I love the reviews I have but some other feed-back would be nice too.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Six  
'The Storm'**

"Excuse me Gentlemen !" Marilyn yelled over the loud yells and chats of the Engineering crew, she now stood in the overly short red dress that signified her in Engineering or Security, 'lucky' for her, she was both, which meant that now she was in 'work mode', "Men !"

"Yes ma'am ?" One of the Engineers responded turning to look at the female, however stood sharply and saluted as soon as he took her in properly, "Commander Chase,"

"Oh so I finally get to meet _**'the' **_Commander Chase," Olson - the chief Engineer - announced teasingly, "Who is he then ?"

Marilyn cleared her throat, raising her eyebrow at him, "Chief Engineer Olson ? I'm Commander Marilyn Chase, I'm here to confirm that all necessary drills have been carried out and all defensive and offensive weapons have been checked and are ready to be used as seen fit ?"

"Yes ma'am, all checks have been carried out as off 0600 this morning," Olson replied in shock of the leggy brunette in front of him, as his eyes began to wander she cleared her throat, "Apologies ma'am,"

"Yeah, I doubt that," She replied shortly, "Now before I return to my post and deal with the 'talented' men in Security, I require your drill reports, readings on the warp-core as well as all the weapons that have been checked this morning, moreover, if you look at me like that again, I won't be as compliant,"

"Yes ma'am," The man stuttered as one of the many red-shirt Engineers ran to him handing him the PADDs with the information she had asked for, "Here,"

"Thank you," She replied with a false smile, before turning on her heeled knee high boots walking off towards the turbo-lift, stepping inside she sighed before laughing to herself, the look on Olson's face was hilarious. She lightly tapped the button for the brig before leaning against the side of the turbo-lift wondering how Jim and Leonard were getting on in Medical.

Stepping out into the brig, she was met with the majority of the Security Officers for the ship, they stood and saluted her making her laugh, "At ease,"

"Commander Chase," Jason Hendorff announced saluting the woman he had known three years previous to that moment would be in charge of them, "We are all in position and are ready to go,"

"Thank you Lieutenant," She replied with a smile, "Is there anything you guys need to do before we go ? I actually just got told when I was boarding the shuttle that I'd been assigned post,"

"No ma'am," Hendorff replied, "Captain Pike explained everything to us on your behalf,"

"Very well," She replied holding the PADD to her chest, "Hendorff ?"

"Yes Commander ?" He questioned.

"I'm posted on the bridge right ?" She questioned meekly, causing the Security officer to laugh.

"Yes Ma'am," He replied,

"Tha-"

**"Commander Chase - You are required on the bridge - right now ! Commander Chase to the Bridge,"**

"Gotta go," She smiled rushing off back to the turbo-lift, hitting the button she knew that would take her to the bridge, tapping her foot rapidly off the floor she smiled to herself. When the doors opened onto the bridge, she almost choked on her breath taking in the new surroundings, "Wow, Permission to come aboard ?"

"Commander Chase," Captain Pike stated, from the Captain's chair of course, "Permission granted, take your post,"

"Aye Captain," She smiled walking swiftly to her post just left of the Captain's chair, looking in front of her she slotted the PADD into the drive beside her hip, before entering her codes into the main screen in front of her, with a light sigh she was ready, "Weapons ready Captain, Security await further command and Engineering are good,"

"Thank you Commander," Captain Pike stated, "Sorry about the last minute job title,"

"No problem Sir," She replied with a short smile.

"All decks, this is Captain Pike," He stated over the Com, "Prepare for immediate departure, Helm thrusters,"

"Moorings retracted Captain," The helmsmen replied, "Dock Control reports ready, thrusters fired, separating from space dock,"

Marilyn concentrated her attention to the screens in front of her, primarily she had every single stat on every weapon on the ship, however at this moment in time she was watching the warp-core readings, "The fleet's cleared space dock, Captain, all ships ready for warp,"

"Set course for Vulcan," Captain Pike instructed,

"Aye-Aye Captain," The Helmsman replied, "Course laid in,"

"Maximum warp," He stated, "Punch it,"

Gripping onto the panel, bracing herself for any impact, Marilyn braced herself for the one of the things she wasn't trained for, Warp Speed, however, nothing happened, looking around the bridge, she was met with many confused looks as to why they hadn't moved.

"Lieutenant," Captain Pike stated, "Where is Helmsman McKenna ?"

"He has lungworms sir, he couldn't report to his post," The Helmsman replied, "I'm Hikaru Sulu,"

"And you are a pilot right ?" Pike asked,

"Very much so Sir," Sulu replied, "I'm not sure what's wrong here,"

"Is the parking brake on ?" Pike questioned.

Sulu laughed, "No sir, I'll figure it out, I'm just-"

"Have you disengaged the external inertial dampener ?" Spock questioned, Sulu looked over at Marilyn who shared the same expression as him, however she flashed the Helmsman a bright smile as he turned around doing what the commander had suggested.

"Ready for warp sir," Sulu stated.

"Let's punch it," Pike instructed.

"Engines at maximum warp sir," Marilyn informed him as she continued to check stats off the screen in front of her.

"Thank you Commander," Pike replied nodding at her, "Russian whiz kid, what's your name ? Chanko ? Cherpov ?"

"Ensign Chekov, Pavel Andreievich, sir," He replied.

"Fine, Chekov, Pavel Andreievich," Pike stated, "Begin ship-wide mission broadcast,"

"Yes sir, happy too," Chekov replied, "Ensign authorisation code nine-five-Wictor-Wictor-two,"

Marilyn smiled slightly as she drew up the access to the ship com's as the Ensign went to give the second attempt she typed in the authorisation code along with him as the screen announced 'Authorisation Granted'

"May I have your attention, please ?" He began, "At 2200 hours, telemetry detected an anomaly in the Neutral Zone, what appeared to be a lightning storm in space, soon after, Starfleet received a distress signal from the Vulcan high command that their planet was experiencing seismic activity. Our mission is to assess the condition of Vulcan and assist in evacuations if necessary. We should be arriving at Vulcan within three minutes, thank you for your time,"

"Commander Chase ?" Pike questioned, "How is our lovely ship doing ?"

"From what I can see sir," Marilyn smiled looking at the regular updates being fed through from Olson in Engineering, "She's great, the Warp is at max everything's okay that I can report sir,"

"Thank you Commander," Pike stated, before calling her over to his chair, locking her screen she approached him with a smile, "Are you alright with all of this ? I was going to call you to a meeting then - well Kirk happened,"

"Yes sir, I'm alright," She replied before returning to her post, unlocking her screen.

"_**Jim ! Jim Come back !"  
**_

"_**What is going on ? Kirk !"**_

Marilyn's head snapped over to the entrance to the bridge as not only did Jim run in through the doors, but Leonard and Uhura too.

"Captain !" Jim yelled, "Captain Pike, sir -"

"Jim ! Come back here," Leonard yelled chasing after him onto the bridge.

"-we have to stop the ship.,"

"How the hell did you get aboard the Enterprise?" Pike questioned.

"Captain, this man's under the influence of a severe reaction to a vaccine," Leonard tried to explain.

"Bones Please -" Jim tried again.

"He's completely delusional, and I take full responsibility" Leonard added.

"Vulcan is not experiencing a natural disaster, it's being attacked by Romulans !" Jim blurted out causing Marilyn to leave her post, walking sharply over to where the group was huddled, her gaze darting between them all.

"Romulans ? Cadet Kirk, I think you've had enough attention for one day" Pike stated, "McCoy take him back to medical, we'll have words later, Chase escort them back,"

"Aye, Captain," Both Leonard and Marilyn replied.

"Look, sir, that same anomaly that we saw today-"

"Mr Kirk is not cleared to be aboard this vessel, Captain," Spock interrupted, causing Marilyn to groan as she stood over beside McCoy tempted to call up Hendorff and some of the bigger Security officers to take Jim back to the Med-Bay.

"I get it, you're a great arguer -"

"By regulations -"

"I'd love to do it again,"

"That makes him a stowaway, I can remove the Cadet or have Commander Chase do it"

"Try it ! This Cadet is trying to save the bridge," Jim snapped.

"By recommending a full stop mid-warp during a rescue mission ?" Spock questioned,

"It's not a rescue mission," Jim stated, "Listen to me, it's an attack,"

"Based on what facts Jim ?" Marilyn asked, so that they could move on to the more productive part of their argument.

"That same anomaly, a lightning storm in space that we saw today, also occurred on the day of my birth before a Romulan ship attacked the USS Kelvin;" Jim rattled off, "You know that, sir, I read your dissertation, that ship, which had formidable and advanced weaponry was never seen or heard from again. The Kelvin attack took place on the edge of Klingon space, and at 2300 hours last night there was an attack; forty seven Klingon Warbirds destroyed by Romulans, Sir, and it was reported that the Romulans were in one ship, one massive ship"

"And you know of this Klingon attack how ?" Pike asked, Jim simply looked over at Uhura.

"Sir, I intercepted and translated the message myself," Uhura admitted, "Kirk's report is accurate,"

"We're warping into a trap sir," Jim stated, Marilyn left Leonard's side almost running back to her post as she brought up a wide sweep of the area of space for any radiated levels from weapons. Chewing on her bottom lip, she continued to type in code after code after code, before rushing through her wide-set sweeps, "The Romulans are waiting for us, I promise you that sir,"

"What the hell ?" Marilyn whispered, unable to pick up the scanning trace from the Star-Fleet approved weapons on the other six ships. Hearing her mumble to herself, Leonard walked over to her side, placing his hand on her shoulder not caring if she was still in a 'huff' with him; she looked up at him worry etched across her face.

"Sir," She stated, not looking away from Leonard in fear that she would crack out of worry, "I've lost track of any signals from the weapons of the other ships, it's as if they -"

"Scan Vulcan space," Pike stated, "Check for any transmissions in Romulan,"

"Sir, I'm not sure I can distinguish the Romulan language from Vulcan," stated

"What about you ?" Pike asked turning to Uhura, "Do you speak Romulan, Cadet …"

"Uhura," She replied, "All three dialects sir,"

"Uhura, relieve the lieutenant," Pike ordered.

"Yes, sir," Uhura replied.

"Hannity, hail the USS Truman" Pike stated.

"All the other ships are out of warp, sir, and have arrived at Vulcan," Hannity replied, whilst Marilyn continued to furiously look for any signs of the other ships through the readings, "but we seem to have lost all contact,"

"Sir, I pick up no Romulan transmission, or transmission of any kind in the area," Uhura added,

"Its because they are being attacked," Jim stated.

"Shields up," Pike stated, "Red alert,"

"Arrival at Vulcan in five seconds," Sulu announced as he raised the ship's shields whilst Marilyn readied the ships weapons, locking the link down to the weapon's bay, "Four … Three … Two-"

"Emergency Evasive !"

The ship jolted slightly as it came out of warp, to the remains of the other Starfleet ships floating around in the atmosphere, the sight of the shrapnel caused Marilyn's stomach to lurch knowing that Kiera and Gaila were on those other ships, out of nowhere she was jolted into the sharp edge of one of the consol she was posted at, causing her to hiss out in pain.

"Damage report !" Pike ordered,

"Deflector shields are holding !" Marilyn yelled, "Proton phasers are stable, Sir !"

"All stations !" Pike yelled, "Full reverse, come about starboard about 90 degrees, drop us down underneath them Sulu, Chase ready the weapons,"

"Ay-e sir," Marilyn stammered her sights locked on the Romulan ship in front of her, Leonard reached out shaking her shoulders causing her to look up at him realising how close he actually was to her "Wh-"

"Weapons," He nodded causing her to nod as she did as she was asked,

"Weapons on stand-by sir !" She announced, however the screen began to beep in front of her, "Sir ! Their locking torpedoes !"

"Divert auxiliary power from port nacelles to forward shields," Pike ordered, as one of the torpedoes crashed into the side of the ship, "Sulu ! Status report,"

"Shields at 32%" Sulu replied.

"Their weapons are powerful, sir !" Marilyn yelled, "We can't take another hit like that !"

"Get me Starfleet command," Pike ordered.

"Captain," Spock stated, "the Romulan ship has lowered some kind of high-energy pulse device into the Vulcan atmosphere, it's signal appears to be blocking our communications and transporter abilities"

"All power to forward shields !" Pike commanded, "Prepare to fire all weapons,"

Marilyn slid the pads of her fingers across the three screens in front of her, as she watched the footage of the weapons bay, her officers were loading all the torpedoes into the docks, she entered her authorisation codes into the designated areas to authenticate the orders.

"Captain ! We're being hailed !" Uhura yelled.

_"Hello," _The Romulan stated as he appeared on the screen in front of them,

"I'm Captain Christopher Pike," He replied, "To whom am I speaking ?"

_"Hello Christopher, I'm Nero,"_

"You've declared war against the Federation," Pike informed him, "Withdraw, I'll agree to arrange a conference with Romulan leadership at a neutral location,"

_"I do not speak for the Empire, we stand apart, as does your Vulcan crew member, isn't that right, Spock?_

"Pardon me, I do not believe that you and I are acquainted," Spock stated rising from his seat.

_"No, we're not, not yet, Spock there is something I'd like you to see, Captain Pike, your transporter has been disabled, as you can see by the rest of your armada, you have no choice, you will man a shuttle and come aboard the Narada for negotiations, that is all,"_

As the transmission ended, all the crew members on the bridge turned to look at Pike, waiting for his commands, however, Marilyn kept her eyes on the screens in front of her, her hand wavering over the accept authorisation scanner;

"He'll kill you," Jim stated, "You know that,"

"Your survival is unlikely," Spock added,

"Captain, we gain nothing by diplomacy, going over to that ship is a mistake," Jim countered.

"I, too, agree," Spock said, "You should re-think your strategy,"

"I understand that," Pike stated, "I need officers who've been trained in advanced hand-to-hand combat,"

Looking over Marilyn's shoulders, Leonard acted out of impulse when he saw her open her mouth to respond, he clamped his hand -gently- over her mouth, causing her to look up at him in complete shock, he just looked down at her with almost pleading eyes.

"I have training, sir," Sulu stated,

"Come with me," Pike replied, "Kirk, you, too, you're not supposed to be here anyway, Chekov, you have the Conn,"

"Aye-aye captain," Chekov replied.

Once the Captain was out of sight, Marilyn ripped Leonard's hand away from her mouth looking up at him, the look on her face caused the Doctor to pale slightly, "What the hell Bones !"

"Come on Mari, they need you more on this ship than they do down on Vulcan, I did you a favour" Leonard tried to explain but she was too angry for explanations, "Mar-"

"Mr Chekov, please alert Engineering that I am on my way down to assist in Weapons Bay 3 ?" She asked with a forced smile, the young Russian smiled up at her, before doing as she asked, she stepped away from Leonard before turning back to him, "Do me a favour, next time you think you're doing me a favour, _**don't **_!"

* * *

**Ooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhh … Told (Sorry had too)**

**Hope this chapter was alright for you lovely lot ? And that you enjoyed the action, destruction and arguments ect**

**R&R Please … No Flames Tah**  
**RRG x**


End file.
